Prior devices mount a displayer behind a two-way mirror. The two-way mirror configuration distorts the image produced by the video displayer.
A two-way or transparent mirror is a transparent plate coated with a thin layer of reflective material, like aluminum. The device functions as a mirror when the interior side of the two-way mirror is much darker than the exterior side. The mirror becomes more transparent when the interior side of the mirror becomes brighter relative to the exterior. Activation of the video displayer facilitates this change.
The thin layer of reflective film prevents the mirror from becoming fully transparent. The reflective layer is translucent. The translucent film transmits light in such a way that objects behind it cannot be clearly perceived. The two-way mirror tends to darken and distort video images transmitted through it. Therefore, image clarity and brightness are lost, especially during daylight viewing.
What is needed is a device that does not limit viewing clarity and brightness.